Bajo las sombras
by Mirror Mirror at the Iron Hill
Summary: Hay miles de caminos en las sendas de los Vástagos, muchos se cortan abruptamente y tantos otros se tuercen casi sin dirección aparente, mas ninguno de ellos está excento de cruzarse con otros en la eterna guerra de la noche, se quiera o no.


**_Disclaimer: El siguente universo, el Mundo de las Tinieblas, y todos los conceptos reconocibles en él, así como ciertos personajes, pertenecen a los cerebros de White Wolf. No es mi intención aprobecharme del talento de otros.  
><em>**

_**Advertencia: el siguiente escrito contiene lenguaje obsceno, escenas violentas y sexuales. Se pide a los lectores criterio y madurez.  
><strong>_

Comencemos con un Abrazo.

Había dicho que no, y bastó eso para enfurecer a aquél joven, medio aturdido y de cara demacrada por la droga, un poco mayor que ella y a quien conocía desde que eran niños; le pidió que lo acompañara "a ver una cosa allá en el botadero cerca con los amigos". Tenía solo trece años, pero no era tonta, sin embargo él tenía compañía y ella estaba sola, con el sol ocultándose en medio de la calle desierta. Aún así dijo no.

Le enseñaron un cuchillo, una navajilla pequeña y amenazantemente letal acercándose a su vientre, y la volvieron a invitar, sintió la punta filosa del arma. Ahí supo que no podía hacer nada, rodeada de tres tipos, uno mayor que otro, amenazada con una navaja y sin nadie. Casi deja escapar un grito al sentir la punta fría e implacable del filo, pero un siseo falsamente tranquilizador le advirtió que no le convenía gritar. El primero en invitarla la rodeó por la cintura y dejó que la discreta hoja siguiera en guardia mientras la encaminaban al botadero. Con desespero, miró rápidamente a los lados, rezando a los cielos por una ayuda, entonces vio un par de pies escapar de las sombras espesas de un par de árboles, quedando a la luz trémula del faro. Los observaban. Y nada pasó.

Cuando caen las sombras sobre ese barrio cada detalle se curva de una forma siniestra, y el terreno baldío que ha servido de forma ilegal como basurero, eran unos cuantos kilómetros cuadrados de oscuridad, inmundicia y peligro latente. Y allí estaba ella, Tamara, con apenas trece años, con la cara sucia, los zapatos llenos de tierra por correr en el patio del precario colegio y los ojos de vulnerada inocencia; enfrentando un momento que le avecinaba una especie de final en su vida, entre la basura maloliente y los tipos muy semejantes a ésta, mirándola de forma descaradamente lasciva. No, no… no podía dejarlos, no podía darles la satisfacción de dejarles salirse con la suya, no podía, simplemente no podía.

La adrenalina subió por su cuerpo y el pánico se apoderó de su mente, gritó con fuerza e intentó huir, entonces así empezó lo peor, recibió un golpe en la cabeza y uno de ellos la sujetó por la espalda y la manoseó. Su vecino, el que la "invitó", con la navaja cortó el jumper de arriba abajo y le quitó la ropa interior. Ella pataleó y forcejeó mientras veía impotente cómo empezaba el show, su última defensa fue un grito, ahogado por una mano sucia. No dejó de luchar, aunque ya era inútil, forcejeó y gimoteó y mordió las manos que cubrían su boca, dejando en claro que sería mala idea obligarla a hacer sexo oral; aún cuando el dolor de los golpes y el ultraje dejaban magulladuras en su cuerpo, ni cuando los golpes se dirigieron a su cabeza o su cara y las manos dejaron de manosear sus pechos para apretar su cuello. Ni ahí, cuando el aire se cortó dejó de luchar, lo último que pudo hacer fue escupirle en la cara a quien la ahorcaba, daba igual quien era luego de eso ya era tarde, pero no había dolor, ni sentía cómo era violada una y otra vez, tampoco percibía el olor de la basura mezclado con los cuerpos sucios y malolientes de sus agresores. Los odiaba, pero eso ya daba igual. Por fin había ido a negro.

Algo caliente, nauseabundo pero agradable llenó su boca. Un trago de un jugo que le provocó una mezcla vertiginosa de placer, sed, ganas de vomitar y desesperación, que bajó y bajó por un buen rato. Abrió los ojos, la noche en el cielo del pobre barrio de San Bernardo se extendía joven y fresca, la luna no era más que una silueta negra, y de entre la palma y la muñeca de una mano oscura fluía sangre caliente, que llenaba su boca y la alimentaba casi con ternura. Ella solo bebió, con ferviente sed, sabiendo que hacía algo anormal, pero incapaz de cerrar la boca y apartarse. Bebía sangre, y no quería dejar de hacerlo.

—Ya, ya, chica —dijo la voz ronca de un hombre.

La generosa mano se apartó, dando paso a una desesperación inexplicable. Le dolía el cuerpo y convulsionaba de forma incontrolable. Gemía de dolor, ni cuando fue atacada gemía, pero ahora que sus músculos se contraían al mismo tiempo no lo podía evitar.

—Calma, niñata —le ordenó la voz dueña de la mano—. Ya, así —su voz producía un efecto tranquilizador. Al cabo de un rato todo se hubo calmado. Tamara se incorporó, notando el calor en su estómago, pudo ver con claridad su uniforme destrozado. No le importaba, por el momento. Griró su cabeza a su derecha y vió a un hombre de rostro algo demacrado, notó que sonreía— Bien, niña, bien, has aguantado bien esto. ¿No entiendes lo que ocurre? Te contaré un secreto —se le acercó un poco y con voz siseante le dijo—: tú estás muerta, niñata.


End file.
